Love Blooms
by billyroflcopter
Summary: My first fanfiction. MegaMan and PlantMan have some fun on the net, along with Lan and Anetta in the hospital (don't worry, Mamoru's ok) If liked, I'll do others like it. Yaoi, MegaManxPlantMan, LanxAnetta


MegaMan had just been jacked into the Hospital Computer's second area. After reaching PlantMan, they exchanged a few words. The words "As flawless as your reputation" rang clear in his mind, as he traveled through the data plain, burning digital plants, leaving charred data in his wake. MegaMan thought about the flower navi's words as he fought virus after virus, collectind fire chip data to burn down trees and vines obstructing his digital path, blocking his way forward. MegaMan was heading towards PlantMan, but he thought he might be going after him for a different reason, not because he wanted to delete him, not to save Mamoru. Hearing PlantMan's words in his mind again, this time in a different tone, almost seeming seductive, he thought to himself "_Why am I thinking like this? Is it because...no._ His thoughts cut off by a rambling program, something about an I-shaped vine

Later, MegaMan heard the words again "_flawless_" he thought. Even knowing PlantMan was the enemy, those words made him feel… right, somehow like those words were supposed to come from him. MegaMan found himself blushing at the thought of the digital rose.

The more the Blue Bomber was left to his own thoughts, the more he unsure he was with the thoughts he had of him. What if that wasn't how he meant it? What if he was trying to psych him out? Maybe he didn't mean to say that to him? But he knew he must defeat PlantMan.

When MegaMan had reach the center of his thoughts, he didn't feel ready to fight him yet. "PlantMan, you called me flawless. Since then, I couldn't get you out of my memory. It found it's way back in, every time."

"So I'd thought, little boy blue."

What was he trying to say? Did PlantMan… want him? In the split second of this thought, however, he found vines around his legs, holding in place. He thought he'd been tricked, but he found the vines pulling him to the ground, on his hands and knees, the vine creeping up his right leg. MegaMan knew what was happening, and for some reason, he welcomed it, allowing the vine to rip the clothes off of his lower body and grab his erect digital member and slowly stroke it up and down the entire 9 inch length. He then felt a thicker vine crawl up his opposite leg and inch its way into his entrance. He couldn't scream in pain or pleasure as a third vine had already reached his mouth and enter his throat. MegaMan had found he liked all these sensations. As Lan in horror and arousal watched his navi and brother being raped by vines, he found an erection in his shorts. Suddenly he found the pseudo-nurse, Anetta behind him, rubbing her breasts against his back and fondling his "Longsword". He moaned in pleasure and Anetta smiled a wicked smile. "Oh, I've been waiting for this, kiddo. You're so cute! And you're bigger than I thought you would be." She whirled around him, put him on his back, and swallowed his dick with her tits, slowly rubbing them together. She taken the tip into her mouth and was holding her chest with one hand, fingering herself with the other. Back to MegaMan, he was now on his back, taking it from PlantMan himself, no vines involved.

"Oh, how I've longed for your pure blue, MegaMan…" the wood-type navi moaned.

"I've wanted you, too, my sweet rose!" screamed MegaMan.

The two rocked back and forth together for a while, moaning in time with thrusts from PlantMan's wood. The digital lovers enjoyed their time together. But all good things must come to an end. "PlantMan, I'm cumming!" moaned the blue navi.

"So am I, Mega!" Then, as if sharing a member, they came at once. MegaMan felt the digital seed, once warm, growing cold on his stomach, and felt PlantMan's seed drip from his body. Back to Lan, Anetta was pushing his rod into herself, bouncing up and down on Lan. The boy operator had his eyes closed and was remaining silent, save for quiet moans of joy. Lan was a virgin and didn't know what to be doing, so Anetta did all the work, not that she minded, of course. She liked virgins, it was more that way.

"Ohhhh!" When Anetta came, she went back to rubbing Lan's shaft with her boobs. This, Lan enjoyed, he'd still hadn't reached his peak yet, but when he finally opened hi eye's and saw Anetta's chest around himself, he involuntarily scraped at the ground and his body tensed up. He spilled his seed all over himself and her perky breasts. That brought Anetta a smile and a second orgasm "More than I expected, kid. You're full of surprises, boy."

"Thanks…" Lan panted out of breath.


End file.
